Let $f_1(x) = \frac23 - \frac3{3x+1},$ and for $n \ge 2,$ define $f_n(x) = f_1(f_{n-1}(x)).$ Find the value of $x$ that satisfies $f_{1001}(x) = x-3.$
Answer: We have $f_1(x) = \frac{2(3x+1) - 9}{3(3x+1)} = \frac{6x-7}{9x+3}.$ We compute the first few $f_n,$ hoping to see a pattern: \[\begin{aligned} f_2(x) &= f_1\left(\frac{6x-7}{9x+3}\right) = \frac{6 \cdot \frac{6x-7}{9x+3}-7}{9\cdot\frac{6x-7}{9x+3}+3} = \frac{6(6x-7) - 7(9x+3)}{9(6x-7)+3(9x+3)} = \frac{-27x-63}{81x-54} = \frac{-3x-7}{9x-6},\\ f_3(x) &= f_1\left(\frac{-3x-7}{9x-6}\right) = \frac{6 \cdot \frac{-3x-7}{9x-6}-7}{9 \cdot \frac{-3x-7}{9x-6}+3} = \frac{6(-3x-7) - 7(9x-6)}{9(-3x-7) + 3(9x-6)} = \frac{-81x}{-81} = x. \end{aligned} \]Since $f_3(x) = x$ for all $x,$ we see that $f_k(x) = f_{k-3}(x)$ for all $x.$ Since $1001 \equiv 2 \pmod 3,$ we have \[f_{1001}(x) = f_2(x) = \frac{-3x-7}{9x-6} = x-3,\]so \[\begin{aligned} -3x-7& = 9x^2 - 33x + 18 \\ 0 &= 9x^2 - 30x + 25 = (3x-5)^2. \end{aligned}\]Thus, $x = \boxed{\tfrac{5}{3}}.$